My New Life
by you'redifferent
Summary: Max, Ella, and their mom moved to a new city to start a fresh new beginning. Things take exactly the opposite turn as Max thought when she meets the mysterious Fang, along with his brother Iggy. (Fax & Eggy)
1. Chapter 1

I tried to be okay with the idea of moving. To be honest, my life at home in California wasn't all that great. Oh, excuse me. I didn't get a chance to introduce myself did I? Well I'm Maximum Ride. Or Max, as most people call me. I was born and raised in California with my little sister Ella, and my mom. My dad, Jeb, could care less about where I am, or what Ella and I are doing with our lives. We are lucky to have a mom like we do who will make chocolate chip cookies when I ever I want (Cause she's just that cool).

I'm 16 years old and a sophomore in high school. Ella is 14 and a freshmen. I'm about 5'9 I would say, mostly muscle so I weigh a bit more than the average, but I still came across as a stick. Enough about me now, back to what I was saying. I'm moving to Texas. I am honestly glad to get away from my friends back home, they were drama creators and for the most part, really catty and jealous of other people. (I did not fit in too well). But as most people would be I am I little nervous about starting someplace new considering I've been in the same place my whole life.

"Max wake up were here," Ella said shaking my arm. I guess I feel asleep.

"Mm," I grumbled. Then something hit me.

I jumped out the car and ran into the house, which was pretty nice if you ask me.

"Max? What on earth are you doing?" Ella started running after me.

"I want the bigger room hot shot!" I yelled.

"No! You always get the better room Max!" I heard her yell.

"Well _I'm _always there _first _aren't I?"

She grumbled something and walked to the room down the hall from mine. Hehe, I know what I'm doing.

Once all of our furniture was in and we were settled the three of us sat down for dinner. Mom ordered pizza. Um, YUM! Once I was done with fourth piece reaching for another, the doorbell rang. My mom got up to answer it, and about a minute later she came back with brownies in her hand and told me and Ella to go meet the neighbors who brought them.

"That's so nice," Ella said.

"Yeah, if they're any good," I added. Ella rolled her eyes.

When we got to the door I saw the cutest little girl I have ever seen. She had long curly blonde hair. Next to her was a scrawny tall guy with strawberry blonde hair and next to him was a muscular, even taller guy with black hair that fell into…gorgeous…black..almost onyx..looking eyes..so pretty… Agh, snap out of it Max! Then I realized he was looking at me with a strange expression. I felt my cheeks go red and looked down.

"Um, were the neighbors across the street," the blonde kid said.

"I'm Iggy," he said.

"Im Angel!" the little girl said

"Fang," said the tall dark handsome one.

Hmm…Fang…. I like that name.

"Fang and I go to Kennedy High School down the street," I saw Ella blush a little, remind me to ask her about that later.

"Oh cool, yeah I guess we will be there tomorrow," I said

"Yeah it's sort of a hell hole just letting ya know," he winked and laughed.

"Well, you guys can come in," Ella said with a smile "Make yourself at home."

We all went to the living room and sat around and talked for a few hours. Angel was in fourth grade, and is still the cutest little thing ever. Iggy was a freshman, like Ella, and plays the drums and sucks as school so I'm told. Fang didn't talk much, but he's a sophomore like me, and is really into painting and art. I found that super attractive…. Okay I'm done now. We exchanged phone numbers and started talking about some stupid addicting app.

Mom brought out hot chocolate for all of us; Angel went home because it was past her bedtime.

The four us were talking and laughing until it was time for them to leave.

"Iggy, if you ever tell me that story again, I will be forced do something evil to you, the image is still in my brain, ughhhh," I groaned, standing up.

Everybody laughed including Iggy. Oh he didn't even know what I was capable of…muahahaha.

"Iggy you should take that seriously, you done even know," Ella murmured in his ear and he turned a faint shade of pink. Aww how cute. Fang was chuckling to himself.

"Here guys, before you go let me put your hot chocolate in a to go cup," I said and made my way to the kitchen.

I noticed fang was following me.

"I'll help," he said. Oh what a man of words he is.

We got into the kitchen and pulled out the paper cups with some lids. As I took out the second cup I dropped it on the floor and both fang and I reached down to get it. Our hands touched, and I felt electricity tingling where his hand has brushed mine. I stood up awkwardly and realized he was standing super close to me. Okaaayyyyy. His hand pulled my waist closer to him. I set lid down on the counter and leaned in as was he. Our lips barely brushed when Iggy yelled from the other room.

"Fang lets go moms gonna be mad!"

We pulled apart immediately and I quickly filled the cups and handed one to each of them.

"Bye guys see you tomorrow," Ella and I said.

"See ya Maxie!" he said sarcastically "Bye Ella, text me," he said softer.

"Bye guys," fang said. And before he slipped out the door he looked back and flashed me crooked smile which made my breath catch.

"You like him, you sooooooo like him!" Ella said interrogating me as we walked upstairs to go to bed

"Whatever Ell's," I said. "Don't stay up too late texting Iggy," I winked.

She turned pink and I burst out laughing. "Night sis."

Once I got to my room I crawled into bed and fell asleep with a smile on face thinking about Fang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I forgot to put my authors note on my last chapter. (I'm new at this) I hope you are enjoying my story. Last chapter was all in Max's POV, sorry I forgot to put that as well. **

**Max POV**

I woke up the next morning to the peaceful music my alarm on my phone plays. I dragged myself out of bed and went downstairs for breakfast. Of course Ella was already dressed and primped to perfection.

Mom was cooking bacon. _Bacon. _

"Mom I love you forever and ever, you are the best mother ever, and you are the most beautiful thing on the planet," I said with all seriousness. Ella rolled her eyes and mom laughed. I was too busy stuffing bacon down my throat to care about the world.

Once I finished eating I walked upstairs and started to get ready. Just after I finished brushing my teeth, Ella stormed through the bathroom and took me to her room.

"We are going to make you look drop dead gorgeous today. Fang just won't know what to do." I blushed at that. The only reason I didn't complain and go put on a t shirt is because what she said about fang. Ugh I'm hopeless. Once she was done with me, I was in a black skirt with a maroon flowy tank top, black combat boots, with some jewelry here and there. She kept the makeup simple with mascara and eyeliner on top and bottom. I took my hair out of the braids I slept in and shook it around. I looked pretty good if I do say so myself. Maybe Fang will think I look good….. I really need to stop that.

"Bye, Mom," Ella and I both said as she pulled up to the school.

"Have a good day girls, I'll be hope by dinner," she said.

We hopped out of the car and began walking when we heard someone screaming our names.

"Ella! Max! Wait up!" We saw Iggy running toward us with fang behind him.

Iggy started walking with Ella ahead of us which left Fang and I semi – alone.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks for asking," I said with a small smile.

"Good," he said with a smile. A REAL smile. No smirk, no half smile, full on smile. My heart sped up. How was going to stop myself for falling head over heels for this guy?

**FANGS POV**

I realized I was smiling, I never smile. Max just doesn't understand the effect she has on me. Iggy was taking Ella to the office to get her schedule; I thought I should the same.

"Let's go get you your schedule so I can show you around," I said putting my hand on the small of her back guiding her to the office.

Once we got her schedule I found out that I had almost every class with Max. (SCORE! BOOYA!) Max and I talked throughout the day, and she sat next to me in most my classes. I might begin to actually like school now.

**Max POV**

Lunch finally came around and in was ready to eat food. I'm kind of a human vacuum in case you don't know by now. Fang and I made our way to our table with Iggy and Ella who were already there.

"Hey guys," I sat down by Iggy as Fang followed. I noticed a girl with mocha colored skin wave at Fang and Iggy with a blonde kid at her side. They came over to our table and Iggy introduced us.

"Gazzy, Nudge this is Ella and Max. They just moved here yesterday, they are our neighbors," Iggy said.

"Sup?" Gazzy said with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"ZOMG I'm so happy you guys came, I know we will just be best friends! I'm Nudge, and OMG you guys are like soooo pretty. We should get our nails done after school, OH I HAVE TO TAKE YOU GUYS TO THE MALL! Or maybe we could go" – Gazzy put his hand over her mouth.

"Sorry, Nudge here will never stop talking," he said with a sheepish grin.

Ella and I were laughing to ourselves. Nudge was a little ball of energy.

By the end of lunch I had already become close with Gazzy and Nudge. Gazzy is in Fang and I's grade, and nudge is in Ella's and Iggy's.

Fang and I started walking to our next class, which happened to be music theory. We both played guitar and he played piano, I like him more and more already. Ugh. We made our way to the classroom and the teacher, Mr. Raymond, introduced me to the class.

"Class, we have a new student today who came all the way from California. Max? Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

"Um, yeah sure," I stood up awkwardly. "Hi, I'm Max, I play guitar and I sing. Fangs face lit up and he looked at me. Guess I left out that tiny detail…heh…heh…

"Mr. Raymond?" Fang said.

"Yes, Fang?"

"Well I was thinking maybe Max should sing us a song, I mean we all had to do that too right?" Fang said with tiny grin and looked at me.

. . .

"Oh, my I can't believe I forgot, yes Max, everyone here has to sing or play a song for us at the new month, and it's a way of becoming more comfortable performing around people."

My whole body went numb; I hated singing in front of people. I was going to murder Fang if it's the last thing I do in my entire freaking life. However, I said, "Um, okay yeah sure."

I walked over and picked up the guitar against the wall. I sat down on a stool in the front of the classroom, giving Fang the meanest glare I could give off. He just smiled bigger. Curse him and his cute dimples, and straight white teeth and full lips, and ugh….I'm doing it again aren't I?

"I wrote this song back in California, It's called White Horse."

**(White Horse: Taylor Swift)**

I started plucking the strings looked down at the guitar, trying to keep my eyes off Fang. I took a deep breath, and began to sing softly.

_Say you're sorry That face of an angel comes out just when you need it to As I paced back and forth all this time 'Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on, the days drag on Stupid girl, I should have known I should have known  
That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town I was a dreamer before you went and let me down Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around  
Baby I was naive Got lost in your eyes and never really had a chance My mistake, I didn't know that to be in love You had to fight to have the upper hand  
I had so many dreams about you and me Happy endings, now I know  
That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town I was a dreamer before you went and let me down Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around  
And there you are on your knees Begging for forgiveness, begging for me Just like I always wanted, but I'm so sorry  
'Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well This is a big world, that was a small town There in my rearview mirror disappearing now  
And it's too late for you and your white horse Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now  
Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa Try and catch me now Oh, it's too late to catch me now_

I ended on a perfect note. Everyone in the class applauded.

"Thanks," I muttered, and went to take my seat by Fang again. It was then that I realized that song I wrote last year, was when Sam, my ex boyfriend, cheated on me with the schools slut. Lissa. *Shivers* It had taken me a while to get over that. Then with Fang sitting by me made it all the more awkward. He leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Talk to me after class." I just nodded.

**Fangs POV**

The bell rang, and Max and I walked out of school side by side in silence. She knew what I was going to ask.

"Hey, let's take long way home," I said.

"Okay," she said with a smile that looked forced…..hmmmm….

We walked together in more silence, but it wasn't awkward. It was comfortable. It was times like these where I would take in to account how beautiful she is, with her long blonde hair, brown melting chocolate eyes, soft pink lips. Great, how am I supposed deal with the fact that I have a MASSIVE crush on her, and want to beat the shit out of that guy, that cheated on her?

We walked into the park by our house, and went out further in the trees and sat on a log.

"Max," I started, but she interrupted me.

"It's okay", she said. "I'll tell you."

**Max POV**

"It started last year, Ella and I never really got along with our mom until this year, because all she would do was blame us for our father leaving us. We were both mad. Ella turned to just buying clothes all the time, and spending useless money to make her feel better, and I turned to boys. It was stupid, I know. But I figured maybe I would find something, or someone who cared about me, other than my sister.

I saw hurt in his eyes.

"That's when I met Sam. We were serious for a while, but I found out that was cheating on me with our schools slut. I was heartbroken at first, thought nobody would ever love me, so I wrote that song. I write songs to get things off my chest," I said in a small voice.

"I can't believe I just said all that out loud," I murmured.

"Im sorry, Fang you don't need to listen me just" – he interrupted me by gathering me into his arms. He spoke into my hair.

"You have us; you have all your new friends here. We're not going anywhere, Max" he said.

**Fang POV**

I released her from my hug. Words could not explain my feelings. How could somebody do that to Max? I would give anything, to just be able to be with her. I wanted to punch Sam until he was a flat piece of cardboard. I wanted to mend her wounded heart. I wanted to find her dad and yell at him for causing her this stress. I wanted to make her pain go away. So I looked down at the beautiful girl beside me, and slowly pressed my lips to hers.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I would love, love, love to hear your feedback! And if you have any story ideas, let me know :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm updating again today! **

**shelulu348 , and gabbie519 , thank you so much for the nice reviews! **

**Max POV**

I stayed in his arms for a long time. Then, he finally released me. I could see a thousand emotions on his face. Then his onyx eyes turned soft, and he leaned his head towards mine and his soft full lips were pressed against mine. Oh my flipping god. ._God. _Fang was kissing me. Kissing _me. _I didn't know what to do; this had been my first real kiss in a while. My head was spinning; all I could think of was Fang. All I could smell was _Fang._ All my brain wanted to comprehend was _Fang, _and I _loved _it. My hands knotted themselves in his hair. He tilted his head and made the kiss deeper, and I gladly accepted that. I broke apart suddenly and stared at him.

How were my dreams possibly coming true? I met fang a day ago, yet I already feel so strong about him? This was happening way too fast, I wasn't prepared to get my heart broken again. I haven't known him long enough to trust him, but a tiny voice in the back of my head tells me I can.

"Um…" I said in a tiny voice.

"I'm sorry," he quickly said. "It won't happen again, not unless you want it to." He said with all seriousness.

"I think I should go home now, I'm sorry Fang," I said.

"Wait," he grabbed my arm.

"Yeah?" I said, my voice thick with emotion, still looking away.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"Fang, I can't do this right now, okay? I've had my heart broken one too many times, I just met you, I-I c-cant." I never stutter. What is _wrong _with me? I'm being a complete jerk to a guy that's unlike any guy I've ever met before. He spun me around, and I was now facing him.

"Max, I'm not like those other guys. I know how treat a girl, but most importantly I know how to treat _you. _I know, we've only known each other for two days, but I can't stop thinking about you."

"Me neither," I whispered. "But, I have to go, Ill see you later" I said my voice barely auditable.

"Alright," he said. "Bye, Max"

I walked home I daze, and I know what you people are thinking….

How could you keep your emotional side from us? I thought you were tough as nails! Why didn't you tell us your life was a mess before?!

Okay fist, I still am freaking tough as nails, and two, I like to keep my personal life personal thank you very much!

It's like Fang brought out a side in me I've never known before. How's it possible to of only met him yesterday, yet _feel _like I've known him my whole life!?

Once I got home, I explained what happened, to Ella. She understood, and we both shed some tears. Ugh. Tears.

"Try not to think about it too much, let it progress naturally, Max. I know you two really care for each other."

"Thanks, sis," I said and gave her a hug.

I was getting into bed when I saw my phone light up. Fang. I opened the message and read it to myself.

**Fang: Just thought I say goodnight. Night, Max.**

**Me: Fang?**

**Fang: Yeah?**

**Me: I'm sorry for what happened today, I don't know what was wrong with me.**

**Fang: It's all good. I'm not gonna mess this up.**

My heart sped up.

**Me: I'll see you tomorrow, we can talk then. Night, Fang.**

With that, I put down my phone and crawled under the covers. I feel asleep with the memory of the kiss with Fang in my head; a slight smile on my face.

**Hope you all enjoyed! Ill update sooner with more reviews. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I haven't written in forever! I'm so sorry! It is ridiculous how busy I am, volleyball, school, homework, volleyball off season, ugh I have like zero free time. Here is a quick snippet of Fangs thoughts. I don't want to write that much more until I get more reviews, so please, please, please review! **

Fang POV

I couldn't sleep. Not even begin to. How could I!? There is just something about that girl. Does she even know what she does to me? Every time I see her I wanna turn into liquid, or shrivel to pieces, or burst into flames. I kissed her. Why on earth did I do that? Whoever that Sam guy is, I want to beat him senseless. I could even bare to think of someone hurting her. I just met her 2 days ago. Does love at first sight really exist? She doesn't wear a shit load of makeup like other girls. I _like _that. She doesn't care about what she looks like, yet she always looks good. She doesn't look abnormally skinny like all those other girls. She eats a ton, which to me, is a total turn on. So what if her hair doesn't look perfect every second, or has bigger thighs than other girls. I don't care. To me, she's perfect.

Which leaves me with a bigger burden? Sooner or later I will have to express my feeling to her. No, not like what happened in the woods that does not count. Truly tell her how I feel. Who would have thought that I, Fang, un dateable Fang, would fall for the new girl?

**REVIEW 3**

**Love,**

**youredifferent **


End file.
